A transparent display means that an audience can see a content behind a display screen while seeing a content displayed on the display screen. The current transparent display technology includes transparent liquid crystal display, transparent liquid crystal projection, transparent OLED display and transparent LED display.
In current transparent display technology, the content displayed cannot be changed according to a background. Therefore, when colors of content displayed and colors of the background are the same color or similar colors, the content displayed cannot be seen clearly.